La ley del hielo
by Giulii
Summary: Juvia está cansada de que Gray la ignore, y es gracias a una idea de Levy que decide dar vuelta la situación. ¿Podrá Gray superar la ley del hielo?


**Holaa :3 Bueno, primero que nada, este es mi primer Oneshot, así que si notan algún error o tienen alguna crítica constructiva haganmelo saber con un review u_u Pero no sean malas/os :c .**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Hiro Mashima, pero como a él le gusta hacernos sufrir, los tomo prestados y los pongo en situaciones que vienen a mi perversa mente. Disfruten ^^**

* * *

**La ley del hielo.**

Juvia se encontraba sentada en la barra del gremio con la mirada perdida. Estaba cansada, tras haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y haber luchado contra un poco más de media docena de dragones, todos los magos de Fairy Tail lo estaban. Pero es que para ella, esa no era la única razón de su cansancio. Su otro motivo tenía nombre y apellido: Gray Fullbuster.

El mago de hielo que fue capaz de morir para salvarle la vida había vuelto a rechazarla. Era como la décima vez que lo hacía, ¿Es que era imposible quererla? No es que a Juvia le importase la cantidad de veces que la había rechazado, lo que la preocupó fue la forma en que lo hizo: Directo y sincero. Su mente todavía podía escuchar el eco de sus palabras "A partir de hoy voy a decir honestamente no a las cosas que no me gusten". ¡Lo peor de todo era que esa frase la había enamorado más de él! Su honestidad, su seriedad, esos factores habían contribuido a su enamoramiento.

Suspiró, acción que no pasó desapercibida para cierta maga de cabellos blancos.

-¿Hay algún problema, Juvia? – Preguntó Mirajane, con notable preocupación en sus ojos.

-No es nada, Mira-san.- La chica bajó la mirada, apenada por haber sido descubierta pensando tan profundamente en el pelinegro.

-Pues, yo no creo que no sea nada, Juvia-chan.- Opinó Levy, que junto a Lucy se había acercado a las dos magas.

- Es verdad, Levy-chan. Para mí, ese problema se está desnudando ahora mismo mientras destruye el gremio con Natsu.- Aportó la rubia, con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa pícara mientras observaba de reojo al pelirrosa prendiendo fuego una mesa, que al mismo tiempo era congelada por un Gray semidesnudo.

- ¡YA VERÁS QUE EL PODER DEL FUEGO ES MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE EL DEL HIELO! – Gritó Natsu, llamando la atención de todo el gremio.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡MI HIELO SIEMPRE LE GANARÁ A TU ESTÚPIDO FUEGO! – Respondió el Fullbuster, que mientras trataba de congelar la mesa, veía a su hielo derretirse ante el fuego del Dragneel, que sucumbía ante el agua que se formaba tras la fusión y volvía a congelarse para que todo se repitiera de nuevo. Oh, esto nunca acabaría.

- Son unos idiotas, no sé por qué te enamoraste de Gray. – Agregó Cana, que había ido a la barra para pedir otro barril de cerveza. - ¿Qué hizo él ahora?

- ¿Ah? Etto… - Dudó por unos instantes, pero las miradas reconfortantes del resto de las chicas le dieron confianza.- ¡Gray-sama ignora a Juvia! ¡Juvia se le confesó y él la rechazó! ¡Juvia ya no sabe qué hacer! – Dijo al fin, casi ahogando a sus compañeras en sus lágrimas.

-Pero Juvia, ya sabes que Gray es un poco… denso para esas cosas, sólo hay que darle tiempo. – Aconsejó Mira, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Él es un idiota con las chicas, a veces me pregunto si estará enamorado de Natsu. – Pensó en voz alta Cana. Sus palabras hicieron que la maga de agua se ponga rígida y mirara con los ojos entrecerrados al pelirrosa.

- Natsu san… es mi... ¿Rival en el amor? – Preguntó, entre confundida y celosa. - ¡JUVIA NO PERDERÁ ANTE ÉL! ¡El agua siempre vence al fuego! – Gritó, con sus manos hechas puños, acaparando la atención de todos.

-No, Juvia, Natsu no es tu rival en el amor.- Lucy la tomó por los hombros, un poco asustada de lo que sea que estuviese pasando por la mente de la Loxar. – Pero Cana tiene razón. Gray es un mago de hielo, y se comporta igual de frío que su magia.

-¡Es cierto! Es como si su corazón estuviese congelado, Lu-chan. Juvia-chan debería mostrarse fría ante él. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¡La ley del hielo! – Habló Levy, de repente muy emocionada.

- ¿La ley del hielo? - Preguntaron todas al unísono, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña peliazul.

- Exacto. La ley del hielo, consiste en ignorar a un conocido y que la persona se dé cuenta de que lo estás evitando. Lo leí en un libro, al final de la historia los protagonistas terminaron casándose.- Juvia escuchó seria sus palabras, y al escuchar el desenlace de la historia no pudo hacer más que dejar volar su imaginación. Su Gray-sama tenía el pecho desnudo mientras la perseguía y decía: "Juvia, no me ignores, por favor. ¡Quédate conmigo y tengamos treinta hijos!"

- Oh, ¡Gray-sama! ¡Sería un placer para Juvia tener treinta hijos con usted! – Habló en voz alta, mientras las demás magas la miraban como si estuviera loca. Salió de su ensoñación y las miró decidida.- Juvia dará todo de sí misma para poder cumplir con la ley del hielo. ¡Gracias, Levy-chan! Es por esto que a Juvia le gustas para Gajeel-kun. Así él dejará de ver esas revistas sucias. – Expresó su agradecimiento y abrazó con fuerza a una muy sonrojada Levy mientras el resto reía a carcajadas.

Gray y Natsu dejaron la mesa con la que estaban compitiendo, probablemente porque estaban cansados y sabían que no los iba a llevar a ningún lado. Se acercaron a la barra, curiosos por la reunión de chicas riendo.

-Hey, ¿De qué se ríen? – Preguntó el pelinegro, preparado para ser acosado por la peliazul. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, era molesto y, a veces, un poco asfixiante, pero no es como si no lo disfrutara.

Todas, absolutamente todas, a excepción de la maga de agua, se dieron vuelta para verlo.

E-es que… Juv… Juvia dijo algo sobre Levy y Gajeel.- Informó entre risas la rubia, por lo que Gray miró a la maga de agua expectante, esperando que le cuente el chiste.

"Bien, ¡es la oportunidad de Juvia! ¡Juvia no te decepcionará, Levy-chan!" – Pensó Juvia, mientras ignoraba notablemente a Gray, cosa que le sacó una gota de la cabeza al susodicho.

- ¿Juvia? – La llamó él, pero ella actuaba como si no lo conociese.

-Emm… ¿Le pasa algo a Juvia? – Le preguntó en un susurro a Mirajane, quien le sonrió.

- Yo la veo igual que siempre, Gray. - Le respondió.

"¿Igual que siempre? ¿Será que no me habrá escuchado?" Pensó él.

Oi, Juvia, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre Gajeel y Levy? – Preguntó de vuelta, casi en un grito. Ahora todo el gremio estaba expectante. ¿Gray queriendo llamar la atención de la maga de agua? Eso no se veía todos los días. El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Estaba seguro de que lo había oído. ¿Entonces por qué no le respondía?

Natsu, curioso por saber la respuesta, abrió su boca e intentó lo mismo que el pelinegro:

-¿Qué dijiste sobre Gajeel y Levy, Juvia? – "Si no me respondió a mi no le va a responder a flamit..." Los pensamientos de Gray se vieron interrumpidos por la voz alegre de la maga de agua:

- Verás, Natsu-san, Juvia dijo que le gustaba Levy para Gajeel-kun, puesto que así dejaría de ver esas revistas que tiene de chicas desnudas. –Sonrió, y todos los miembros del gremio echaron a reír. A excepción de Gajeel, Levy y Gray, que seguía impactado. ¿Por qué le había respondido a Natsu en lugar de a él? ¿No era él quien usualmente la ignoraba?

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Quizá ella se había rendido y sólo quería olvidarlo. Ese pensamiento lo irritó, y se dio cuenta de que era muy probable que ella se haya rendido después de lo que le dijo en la fiesta que hubo en el castillo. ¿Se lo había tomado en serio? ¿Había decidido dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas? El sólo hecho de pensar en ello lo preocupaba. "Nah, no es posible." Trató de convencerse y miró fijo a la chica que ahora bajaba la cabeza apenada ante un Gajeel muy enojado.

¡Demonios! ¡Debería estar haciendo eso con él! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo, si semanas atrás había dicho amarlo? Necesitaba una explicación, y la necesitaba ahora.

Fue hacia donde la joven se encontraba y la tomó por el brazo, llevándosela fuera del gremio, sin siquiera dejarla terminar de hablar con el dragonslayer de hierro, quien dejó escapar algún que otro insulto al verse interrumpido. A Gray no le importó, estaba demasiado enfadado como para reaccionar.

Decir que Juvia estaba sorprendida era poco, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. "Juvia no debe olvidar la ley, eso, Juvia no debe olvidarla" pensaba, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su Gray-sama la estaba llevando a un solitario callejón. Frenaron en seco.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó enojado. Juvia no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

¡Juvia!.- Llamó de vuelta, lo estaba sacando de quicio. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la acorraló a una pared y la tomó por ambos brazos, acercando sus caras para que lo mirase a los ojos. Juvia sintió que se convertiría en agua ahí mismo.

Gray-sama… - Al diablo con la estúpida ley, ya había hecho más de lo que jamás podría haber soñado. Vio como Gray acercó peligrosamente su rostro al suyo y sintió sus alientos mezclarse. Él estampó su boca en la suya y la besó con furia. Después de unos segundos, se separó.

Te prohíbo que me ignores. – Murmuró molesto, con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con pasión, y cuando sintió la necesidad de tomar aire para respirar, se separó de ella y, todavía agarrando su brazo, regresó al gremio.

"¿Acaso Juvia esta soñando?" Se preguntó la peliazul, con corazones en sus ojos. Y es que eso no era algo que pasaba siempre. Jamás se le habría ocurrido desatender a su Gray-sama, y mucho menos ignorarlo.

El grupo de chicas que la había ayudado la vieron entrar junto con el mago de hielo y le sonrieron. Fijó su vista en una pequeña muchacha de cabellos azules que se encontraba defendiendo su altura ante Gajeel.

Oh, le debía tanto a Levy, sus libros y a la ley del hielo…

* * *

**Escribí esto a las 5 de la mañana, así que no me juzguen c: xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar review, que no muerdo :3**

**Saludos, Giulii.**


End file.
